Benutzer Diskussion:Shaari/Archiv1
Aufträge/Missionen *Versuch bitte, zuerst die Aufträge/Missionen, bei denen Du teilweise schon vor längerer Zeit im Lösungsweg geschrieben hast "Lösungweg folgt" bzw. die zwar schon einen deutschen Titel haben von Dir, aber noch nicht übersetzt sind, Dir vorzunehmen.--Calvagh 17:33, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Kannst du mir sagen, wo da noch welche sind? Ich dachte, ich hab das schon alles gemacht. Die Bastok-Auftrage bin ich alle nochmal durch gegangen und hab geguckt, ob noch Übersetzungen fehlen. --Shaari 17:50, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich hab diese inzwischen teilweise übersetzt. Ich werde erstmal die Windurst-Aufträge durcharbeiten und mich dann an die anderen machen, somit werde ich dann zwangsweise auf noch unübersetzte Aufträge stoßen. --Shaari 08:40, 16. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :* Der Begriff, den Du in Selbina suchst, ist "Fischwettbewerb".--Calvagh 18:57, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Handwerk Vorlagen Zu löschende Artikel *ok, Fire ist Geschichte :)--Calvagh 11:20, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Anmerkung *Hi Shaari - ich werde für eine Woche nicht da sein - Urlaub!! ;) (daher auch meine geringere Aktivität diese Woche, hatte sehr viel vorzubereiten. Regionenseite & Schwierigkeiten damit werde ich nach meiner Rückkehr zu beheben versuchen)--Calvagh 20:09, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *Such einfach in dem Suchfeld nach "Feindseeligkeit", bekommst dann eine Auflistung aller Seiten, wo es drinsteht. (Ja, Kaffee und Tee sind gefährlich :) )--Calvagh 11:02, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich bin dabei :P... trotz der vielen Nerverei und Rechtschreibfehler zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit? --Shaari 11:03, 11. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::*Klar doch! Ausser Samsara in den Anfangszeiten vor einem Jahr gab es bisher noch keinen Mitübersetzer mit soviel Einsatz!--Calvagh 16:44, 12. Jul. 2008 (UTC) *Hi Shaari - in den letzten drei Tagen hast Du zwar viel übersetzt - ich komme aber gar nicht mehr zum Übersetzen, da sich doch einige Fehler eingeschlichen haben, die mich bei der Kontrolle und Freigabe stark aufhalten... Vielleicht liest Du Dir Deine Artikel alle abends noch mal in Ruhe durch. Auch wenn dadurch die Menge an neuen Artikeln pro Tag stark gebremst wird, hilft es doch der Qualität :) --Calvagh 10:18, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich geh die Zilart-Missionen gleich nochmal durch. --Shaari 10:36, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Ich hab mir die Zilart-Missionen durchgelesen und Tippfehler, die ich gefunden habe, ausgebessert. --Shaari 13:01, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::*ok :) :Hm, ich will nicht dauernd kritisieren... aber: Bitte mach die Links zwischen deutschem und englischem Artikel erst, wenn der deutsche Artikel auch wirklich übersetzt ist (oder zumindest zu mehr als 90%) - vorher ist er sinnlos.--Calvagh 13:36, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::*Ok, werd ich machen, es kann aber sein, dass ich das so eher vergesse überhaupt zu setzen. Muss dann halt später irgendwann nachgeholt werden. Wenn du darauf bestehst, entferne ich alle Links von Seiten, die ich noch nicht komplett übersetzt habe.--Shaari 13:58, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :::*Die Links, die schon gemacht sind, lass ruhig ;-), war nur für die zukünftigen Artikel gedacht.--Calvagh 06:59, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :* Du/du : Ich hab das wohl anfangs immer großgeschrieben - bemühe mich aber seit einiger Zeit, es kleinzuschreiben - manchmal rutscht mir ein großes "Du" noch heraus :)--Calvagh 10:22, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Community-Portal: Auf dieser Seite steht seit gestern der Fortschritt des aktuellen Projektes, alle Missionen und Stadt-Aufträge zu übersetzen.--Calvagh 10:22, 10. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*Hallo! Danke für Deinen Eintrag! Hoffe das meine kleine Nachricht unter Anmerkung hier richtig ist. Hab bemerkt das einige Bilder mit deutscher Beschreibung fehlen oder nicht aufzutreiben sind und dacht mir das ich da auch einige Lücken schliessen könnte. Falls Du mal ein solches benötigen solltest wollt ich Dir anbieten, Dir eins zukommen zu lassen. Ansonsten wünsch ich Dir einen schönen Tag heute, is noch ziemlich früh! Grüssle Toni!--Ayrtonia 05:44, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :*Huch!!Auch schon auf?^^Danke für den Hinweis und vor allem die Vorlage, kam genau richtig! Hab mich mal an dem Grasfaden zu schaffen gemacht und würde gerne Deine Meinung dazu hören, oder auch Kritik gerne.^^ Da wo ich noch Bilder gesetzt habe, die werd ich noch machen, war nur mal so zur Probe. Muss noch üben! Bin dann mal unter der Dusche! LG Toni--Ayrtonia 07:18, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :*Klar doch! Hab mir schon überlegt soll ich mit Leerzeichen oder besser ohne? Ok,werd ich gleich ändern! Danke! :) :*Hast ja schon einige geändert. Prima! Kann ich Dich noch was fragen? Schau mal bitte unter dem Scharlachband. Die einzelnen Bildchen der Elemente wie im englischen bekomme ich nicht hinein. Kennst Du dafür den Code in deutsch? :*Perfekt! Und genau so! Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe! :)--Ayrtonia 15:40, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :*Danke! Werd ja ganz rot....LOL! OK, entferne immer das englische, weil ich vermute, gehört net rein. Gut, das Du mir das noch sagst. Vielen Dank! :) :*Lol - hatte Dir auf Deine Nachricht hin eine "public"-Nachricht geschickt in der ich schrieb, dass ich am besten nur "public" und nicht mehr "private" schicke - naja, das scheint dann ja auch von der Wiki unsichtbar gemacht worden sein :) --Calvagh 13:44, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :*Entschuldigung, hab mich in letzter Zeit etwas rar gemacht... lag aber nicht nur an mir :) A) war ich im Urlaub, und b) ist mir erst die Graphikkarte abgeraucht, und dann hat sich Windows komplett aufgehängt (startet nicht mehr), folglich habe ich im Moment kein FF mehr :( --Calvagh 11:33, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :*Hi Shaari! Wie Du sicherlich bemerkt hast, mach ich mich gerade etwas rar in der Übersetzung. Keine Sorge hab nur momentan soviel zu tun, das mir kaum Freizeit bleibt. Auch mit FFXI zocken, wo ich doch einige Pläne hab was ich machen könnt. Ich mach ne Seite wenn mir mal paar Minuten an Zeit bleiben. Ab Mai hab ich Urlaub und da geht es meinem Mann wahrscheinlich auch schon besser und ich hoffe das er dann auch wieder zuhause ist. Da kann ich mich so richtig austoben am Übersetzen und evtl. Schneidern voll fertigmachen. Auf jeden Fall wünsch ich Dir und Deiner Familie schöne Osterfesttage.--Ayrtonia 09:35, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Regionen *Ich bereite derzeit die Regionen-Seiten vor mit allen Vorlagen, damit sie, nachdem alle Aufträge/Missionen übersetzt sind, als nächstes Großprojekt in Angriff genommen werden können (hast Du schon entdeckt, wie ich gerade sehe - auch ich bin nicht vor Schreibfehlern sicher :) )--Calvagh 05:53, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Sowas ist kein Schreibfehler, sondern Tippfehler :P und hab ich auch nur aus Zufall gesehen ^^. Ich find das mit den Regionen super. Ich dachte, du bist im Urlaub, wie kommt es, dass du vor 8 Uhr schon am Wiki arbeitest... --Shaari 06:22, 15. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::*o.O war das vor 8 Uhr? ...muss wohl eine schlaflose Nacht gewesen sein :) --Calvagh 14:07, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) *OK, Regionsvorlage wurde korrigiert :)--Calvagh 08:17, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) * :) Fehler lag diesmal nicht an der Vorlage: Der Bereich heisst "Hinweise" und nicht "Hinweis" - bei Dir fehlte einfach nur noch ein "e" ;)--Calvagh 12:30, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :*Ok super, vielen Dank, das hatte ich übersehen. -- Shaari 12:43, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) NPCs :*Betr. R-NPCs aus FdG: Da sollten wir vom englischen Original abweichen und konsequent auch die Kategorien Windurst R usw. einführen.--Calvagh 14:09, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Cutscene haben wir ja mittlerweile ziemlich konsequent mit "Zwischensequenz" übersetzt - die NPCs sollten dann, denke ich, folgerichtig auch ZS-NPCs|Zwischensequenz-NPCs heissen--Calvagh 11:00, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::*hehe, ich sehe gerade, bei König Destin hast Du es schon so gemacht...--Calvagh 11:01, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Zum Test um zu sehen, wie es aussieht. Wollte nicht weitermachen, bis ich das OK von dir habe. --Shaari 11:02, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :*Infobox NPC Job sollte nun funktionieren ;) Danke für den Hinweis (und sorry für mein rares Auftreten - mein Computer ist derzeit defekt, und ich war über eine Woche ohne Windows)--Calvagh 18:44, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wirkungsbereich :*Hört sich zwar alles, wenn man das englische gewohnt ist, etwas holprig an ;) (hab da auch schon drüber nachgedacht, aber nach hinten verschoben) - "Kegelattacke" ist da wohl die beste Lösung.--Calvagh 07:54, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :*hi ^.^ ich finds cool das du dir soviel mühe gibst :) Ich geb natürlich auch mein Bestens, um viele kleinigkeiten noch zu verbessern :P sprich falsche übersetzungen usw. bearbeite ich nebenbei. Momentan konzentriere ich mich stark auf die Übersetzung von REPUTATION ^^. Mach weiter so^^ echt klasse ich versuch natürlich mein bestes :P auch wenn ich mit den Formatierungen nicht zurecht komme :P Aber irgendwie krieg ich das schon :P Kannst du dir das mal anguggen? http://de.wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Kategorie:Kampagneoperationen#Campaign_Ops ich will die Kampagnenoperationen einfügen. Um das dann alles ins deutsche zu übersetzen. nur ich irgendwie krieg ich die Tabelle vom englischen-wiki nicht ins deutsche >.> Und zwar die Tabelle bei Campaign OPS. wäre cool von dir ^.^ danke shcon mal ^^ :*Regionsseiten funktionieren jetzt komplett - Gahoo hat mal einen Blick drauf geworfen, ich hab da anscheinend den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen :)--Calvagh 09:05, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :*Hi Shaari! Ich wollt mal die Items für das neue Add einsetzen, es gibt eines das Sternensplitter heisst. Siehe Bild. Bild:Sternensplitter2.jpg Nun, es ist schon eine Seite vorhanden mit dem Namen. Deshalb lass ich es vorerst eine Seite davon anzulegen.--Ayrtonia 15:45, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Shaari, ich habe mal ein Bild erstellt, das die durchschnittlichen Seitenabrufe pro Tag der deutschsprachigen FFXIclopedia darstellt. Vielleicht findest du/ihr das ja auch interessant. Ihr habt euch ganz schön gesteigert. Weiterhin viel Spaß und Erfolg! --Avatar 09:37, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Wahnsinn! Motiviert ganz schön und Spass machts immer. :) Danke--Ayrtonia 12:06, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wechsel des Parsers und mögliche Probleme Hallo Shaari - bitte lies dir doch diesen Forenbeitrag im Zentralwikia durch. Danke schön. --Avatar 13:32, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage: Infobox NPC Hallo, erst mal Danke für deinen Willkommensgruß. Bin weiter fleißig am übersetzen und hab nun ein Problem mit der NPC infobox. Da fehlt der Eintrag für "Beteiligt an Events". Ich weiß nicht wie ich das da reinbekommen soll und ob ich überhaupt an Vorlagen rummachen darf. Das Problem wird spätestens dann wieder auftauchen, wenn sich jemand daran macht den Shadow Lord zu übersetzen, der mischt nämlich wie Diabolos bei Missionen und Dynamis mit. Ich pack den Verweis auf Dynamis bei Diabolos erst mal in die Avatar Informationen. Beim Übersetzen der Diabolos Seite werde ich übrigends von der englischen Version daingehend abweichen, daß ich die Boss-info auf ne extra Seite packe. Bei den anderen Avataren gibt es ja auch extra Seiten für die Primes. Ich hoffe das ist ok. Rondra 08:19, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Begriffsverwirrung Hallo Shaari, danke für die Tips, besonders den mit den POLutils, das ist echt hilfreich. Nun zu meinem Problem. Je mehr ich übersetze, desto öfter stoße ich auf Begriffe und Kategorien, die in verschiedenen Versionen vorliegen. Wenn ich Werte wie STR, HP usw. eingebe finde ich dazu z.B. 3 verschiedene Kategorien: Stats, Statuswerte und Grundwerte, es gibt auch Statuseffekte und Status-Effekte und versuch mal irgendwo eine Kategorie einzufügen die mit "Job" anfängt, da bekommst du dann eine richtige Auswahl verschiedenster Schreibweisen, inklusive einiger mit eingebauten Tippfehlern. Wie sich die Tippfehlerversionen dort eingeschlichen haben ist mir ein Rätsel, denn sie erscheinen nicht in der Liste mit den Kategorien. Leider hab ich ja auch schon meinen Beitrag zu der Verwirrung geleistet. Ich habe z.B. MB mit Magie-Stoß übersetzt, auf den blm-Seiten wird MB als Magie-Einschlag geführt, der Newbie-NPC nennt das aber Magie-Schub. Wie das nun im Kampf tatsächlich erscheint weiß ich nicht, da ich in der Regel die englische Version spiele und noch nie einen MB "auf deutsch" gemacht habe. Gibt es irgendwo eine Liste mit wünschenswerten Begriffen/Übersetzungen, die mir bisher entgangen ist? Rondra 09:44, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ui - du bist aber schnell mit antworten! Also es ist, wie ich es mir gedacht habe - erst mal machen und drauf hoffen, daß einer dann schon aufräumen wird. Was das angeht helf ich natürlich gerne beim Entwirren der MB Verwirrung. Was die Schreibweise von Status-Effekte und Statuswerte angeht stimme ich dir zu, auch bin ich bereit mich dem Job-Fähigkeiten-Chaos zu stellen, nur hab ich keine Ahnung wie ich die Kategorie-Auswahl ändern kann. Ich habe auch nochmal über die "Begriffsliste" nachgedacht. Was hälst du davon, anstatt im Nachhinein Probleme auzubügeln, willigen Übersetzern erst mal ein Gerüst anzbieten? Ich stelle mir das so vor: *Wir (ich sage wir, weil ich natürlich, dabei helfen würde) erstellen "Kernseiten". Dies wären erstmal leere Seiten, die aber die Artikelüberschrift tragen. Ausgangspunkt hierfür könnte die Kategorie-Liste des englischen wiki sein. *Ganz so leer sollten dies Seiten natürlich nicht sein. Ich stelle mir hier Templates vor, als erstes näturlich die "noch zu übersetzen" Vorlage und eine weitere mit Editier- und Übersetzungs Tips/Links. *Hier wäre auch der Platz mit dem Link zu der Liste mit "wünschenswerten Begriffsübersetzungen". Die Vorteile dieser Kernseiten wären, daß wir die Kategorisierung in unserem Sinne schon vornehmen könnten und eine zentrale Liste mit noch zu übersetzenden Artikeln geschaffen würde. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt, falls nicht sag Bescheid und ich "sandboxe" das mal.Rondra 11:01, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Mit dem "erstmal aufräumen" hast du sicher recht. Ich helfe auch gern dabei. Ich werd erst mal meine Beschwörer Seiten fertig machen, dann alle nochmal checken und von da dann ausgehend fehlende/unvollständige Seiten bearbeite. Die Begriff-Seite ist dabei sicher hilfreich. Danke für den produktiven Gedankenaustausch. Rondra 16:01, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wie peinlich! Ich hab Blödsinn gemacht und nicht aufgepasst und ne Seite für Ramuh angelegt: Blitz VI statt Blitz IV (schön wär's). Als ich es gemerkt habe war es schon zu spät. Ich hab dann die richtige Seite angelegt und verlinkt - aber wie kann ich denn nun die falsche Seite löschen? Tut mir echt leid das Durcheinander! *schäm* Rondra 12:13, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Infobox Mob-Familie Danke für die Infobox. Das schreit ja nun geradezu nach Übersetzen des Bestiariums. Rondra 15:38, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Gott... ich bin zu lahm XD. Ich hoffe, dass diese Vorlage soweit funktioniert. --ShaariTalk 15:58, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC)